Frisch Celerent
Frisch Celerent (フリッシュ • セレレント Furisshu Sererento) is a 12th-grade student of Grandecryst University. He is one of the male protagonists, specifically the first, of the series Prismatic Warriors within the continuity of Priscimitaria. History Early Life He was born on the 4th of October, 2000 AP, by his father Scepton Celerent and his mother Helconde Engellis, as the oldest offspring. Being born with high cognitive ability, he was able to memorize all the capital cities of each country on Crystialga at the age of three years old. As he grew up until middle school, he was bullied for being really smart and asocial at the same time. He was mistaken for being a nerd because of his introverted demeanor. Because of this, he lived a life of not going out of the house to play with peers. He stayed at home talking with his mother but not his father because the latter was working outside Grandecrystia. During weekends, he was able to go out of the house for recreation near the Fountain of the Bear in the middle of their village. When he was at 6th grade, he met Sylvea Asterne with his brother Forsetius Asterne but he did not manage to interact with either of them. He was attracted to Sylvea, both in her mildly sweet demeanor and breathtaking appearance. At that moment, he swore that he will meet her again and they will be friends. Resolve One rainy night when he was still at 9th grade, he was crying because of grief as he was continuously ostracized by his classmates. He felt that he had no friends. This caused him to despair, causing his Prismaphage Acherec Rudd to control him. He went to the backyard of the house and stayed there under the heavy rain. He was struggling for control. However, he was able to remember the teachings of his mother. "You are special in the eyes of Prismeter. Don't be like those children to exert themselves to be 'in' with others. Only dead fish go with the flow." After he made his resolve to be himself, Acherec Rudd emerged from him, severely weakened. He slammed it on a wall and used an oak branch to whack the living heck out of it in one strike, which was the basis of his First Scythe: Zenith skill during his life as an Unlocked. After Acherec Rudd was finally defeated, he saw the spiritual form of his hidden power—the ability to wield the Dual Ceresta. Upon blessing him with the power of an Unlocked, Frisch collapsed due to the awfully cold climate. He was then brought inside by his worried mother Helconde and was being treated well in his room for a week of colds. Silent Deliverer When he was in 10th grade, he began using his powers as an Unlocked in secret to rescue girls from danger—whether they be their own Prismaphage or other people. There was a time when he saved a young blonde on November 2016 from being consumed by her Prismaphage which awakened after drowning in despair from the death of her brother. The skirmish happened in the park of the Asternitz Village's southern clearing. After neutralizing the Phage, he wrapped the blonde's wound around his clean scarf when he accidentally made a cut on her shoulder as the Phage momentarily emerged from her body. He then wondered how she gave in to despair so he began to search for clues upon just observing her. During her resolve, the remnants of the Phage emerged from her body. With his new skill Second Scythe: Fate, he managed to eliminate the Phage. In turn, the blonde received the power to "erase the misguided lines", much like the will of his power which was to "reap the evil from the afflicted". He bade his farewells upon the maiden, leaving her and the scarf that he used to cover her wound... The strings of fate soon resounded upon the two during the current times. There was a day when a moment of fate has finally come to him, three days before his birthday— October 1st. He was on his way home at late afternoon when he saw a maiden with the awfully familiar long hair with beautiful gradating colors by the fountain. There were no people around... It seemed she was under despair. Frisch came to check what happened but he was attacked by the girl's Prismaphage: Ailstream Aneleh. He was overwhelmed by the Prismaphage's area-of-effect ability that inflicts damage on Unlocked within a certain radius. However, he did not lose hope as he looked up to the afflicted—which he still remembers since the day he saw her in his 6th-grade days. After a quarter of an hour of struggle and will, his voice reached the maiden's heart, causing her to develop her resolve and weaken the Phage subduing her. With the First Scythe: Zenith, a memento of his victory over his Prismaphage, he defeated Ailstream. However, the effects of the battle caused him to collapse yet again. Fortunately, the maiden took him on a bench and healed him with her newfound powers. Upon waking up, he saw a letter by his side, which said, "Thank you very much for saving me... My name is Sylvea Asterne. Please, tell me your name when we meet again. I am eager to see you once more." This further strengthened his resolve... The Grandecrystal Ring The Vicious Maiden Admission into the Ring The Brunette on his Sketchpad Double Mind Encountering the Delinquent An Adventurous Date with Sylvea Visiting Seele The Seemingly Complete Ring Summer Break Heaven and Earth Council of the Ancient Evil The Mystical Damsel Personality Mostly because of his prodigious mind, he is asocial. He seldom takes time to mingle with peers as he finds it "unnecessary" most of the time. He often spends time reading books or work in the house, sometimes play video games that pique his interest, rather than socialize. However, this does not mean that he is not good at interacting with others—he understands people well even though he does not want to be like them in general. He likes talking with adults rather than most peers. He is also calm and calculating, being able to sort out his judgment on a specific matter without blundering as much as possible. As a keen person, he knew there was something strange in Kanzelle when she first asked Heiz to talk in private. He also thought that Kanzelle did barge in the club room before the others thought of it, though technically except for Leviath who realized that the door was locked beforehand. This shows that he does give a threshold among people, readying to protect himself and others who get involved from anything bad that happens in that situation. Frisch is more considered the thinker between him and his brother (who is the doer). Regardless, he is more than able to initiate what he needs to do without hesitation. Heiz only followed the idea of Frisch's pre-established possibility and helped solve it. He is a taciturn individual, only speaking when needed. He usually speaks in short sentences. He detests speaking too much, leaving details to be discovered by anyone who converses with him. He is not fond of speaking about his achievements as he thinks they are vain. He also hates long-winded arguments, often saying, "Say what you will" or "To each his own" depending on the person(s) he is talking to. Oftentimes, he is subtly hostile with most peers, especially boisterous people. He believes that being such is a waste of breath and energy. More so, a waste of time. However, this is contrary to him speaking like an average person towards his friends as he deems it necessary for them to understand what he is referring to. He often uses his autosensory control in favor of movement sensory at the expense of hearing so that his concentration will almost be unfazed. It can be inferred that he has no time to spend with listening to mockery and taunting in the middle of battle as he believes that they are merely to distract him. Despite his apparent taciturnity, he speaks normally with his brother. He even resorts to jesting with his brother whenever Xiaki is around. However, he keeps it more subtle than usually seen with others. He also resorts to being a smooth guy in order for Heiz and Xiaki to mess up in accident. Whenever his brother does the same at first, it would always backfire since Frisch always keeps his cool. Complementing his taciturnity is his stoic demeanor. He pressed on despite a barrage of electric pulses in his way as he was about to aim for the kill on Ruatt Itezroph, Forsetius Asterne's Prismaphage. He believes that he feels stronger when he is passionate in his genuine acts of chivalry. His prevalent yet a characteristic that is not easily seen by others, only by a select few, especially girls, is his silent chivalry. When he finds a damsel in distress, he disregards any present hostility with her (if they are classmates) and will go to her rescue, not expecting anything in return. However, in this particular case, he is shown not to speak with the girl after rescuing her. He will only do so when that particular girl is not hostile to him or someone he likes. This shows that he can also dispense justice upon hostile girls by crushing their pride in a subtle way. Powers Command Prismatic Faculties Unlocked Tier 1: Wind Magic His elemental capability is wind magic. He is able to focus his Prismana in certain points in the air to knead wind energy into elemental attacks. His prevalent usage of wind magic is the molding of wind blades from the air around him. He is able to relatively deflect projectiles in his way by intercepting them (e.g. forming wind blades before him to deflect water drops that might disturb his view). He is also able to enhance his Dual Ceresta with wind energy in order to increase cutting power. This also helps him go faster even though he does not have the Tier 1 Passive: Enhanced Speed. Unlocked Tier 2: ??? Passive Prismatic Faculties Unlocked Tier 1: Enhanced Perception As a person born with inherently high level of cognizance, he is very keen and observant, being able to see through something not normally detectable by average people. His enhanced perception helps him to react swiftly to incoming attacks. As such, he can see through attacks from an Unlocked with Tier 1 Passive: Enhanced Speed. This also helps him partially see invisible foes. This passive is drastically enhanced by his autosensory control. Unlocked Tier 2: ??? Other Abilities Celerentic Combat Arts Expert Knife/Sickle Wielder He is prodigious in knife-wielding at a young age of 18, being able to overwhelm Ruatt Itezroph with relative ease by using only his knives to attack, aside from molding wind blades to tear through its defenses. Athleticism As part of his training as a part of the Celerent bloodline, he was taught various methods on fluid mobility such as parkour and trackless walking. He was also able to utilize this ability to initiate fluid moves, enabling him to land attacks on Ruatt Itezroph and keeping Sylvea safe at the same time. High Intelligence At a young age of three years old, he is able to identify any capital city of corresponding kingdoms around Crystialga. His intelligence also contributed to his magic processor with accelerated cast time and more efficient Prismana control. In conjunction to his abnormally high Prismana capacity, his superb Prismana control enables him to cast multiple spells consecutively, each at low cost and mostly at cast times lower than half a second. This causes him to tire out much slower than most other Crystialgans, making him highly efficient in a battle that solely uses magic. High Academical Prowess High Dexterity Expert Artist He is born with an amazing talent for art, especially painting and comics. He inherited this from his maternal bloodline Engellis, in which his grandfather was also a prodigy in art, though specifically in the fields of sculpting and architecture. High Prismana Capacity He is born with an abnormally high Prismana capacity, allowing him to cast more spells than what an average Crystialgan could possibly cast. Expert Tactician His high intelligence and actual experience in combat, preferably close quarters, enable him to be adept at making quick and fluid decisions in battle. His Clear Insight also contributes greatly to his tactical prowess. High Magic Resistance He can normally soak first stratum attacks at 25% while he can soak second stratum attacks at 10%. However, since his element wind is weak against fire, he does not get any resistance from it. However, he can soak first stratum attacks at 50% when they are associated towards earth. While he did feel numb when he got struck by Ruatt Itezroph's lightning trap attack (which was actually quite a strong type of spell), he did not really feel any sort of pain. Sylvea only cast healing magic on him to relieve the annoying numbness around his body. Clear Insight His insight allows him to easily read the opponent attack patterns at an unusually high rate. Autosensory Control With this ability, he is able to adjust his senses in a way that his other senses are exchanged for the ones he needs during a duel. He usually exchanges color acuity sense for visual motion perception in order to drastically improve his perception. He could also exchange general hearing for motion perception through the flow and oscillation of the air around him. This also enables him to react accordingly to incoming attacks by sensing air flow around him within a certain radius. Armament Dual Ceresta Skill Set Wind Magic Tempest Force (テンペスト フォース Tenpesuto Fōsu) is an aerial skill using wind magic and Celerentic Combat Arts simultaneously. Frisch gathers wind energy on his foot, jumps high enough to gather sufficient momentum towards a single opponent, uses the wind around him to carry him down at the opponent and slams his feet with a flying front kick. Sylphid Blade ( , lit. "Wind Spirit Sword") is a wind magic spell that involves focusing a relative amount of Prismana at a certain point(s) in space (given that air is present) to oscillate the air at rapid speeds, forming an invisible wind blade that cuts down any object that passes through it. The strength of the spell depends on how much Prismana was channeled to that certain space and the concentration of air. When there is no air, this spell can still be cast but at the expense of higher cast time and Prismana cost since Frisch is required to create air. Sylphid Raiment ( , lit. "Wind Spirit Raiment") is a wind magic spell that involves focusing small amounts of Prismana at certain points in space (given that air is present) around the user to oscillate the air at rapid speeds, forming a "raiment" of invisible wind blades around him. This spell is smartcast so its effects resolve when a projectile(s) is nearing the user from a certain threshold of distance. Celerity Field Burden Drive Storm Sphere (Rangan, Sutoumu Sufia) is a wind magic spell that involves focusing Prismana over the palm to knead wind energy into a pressurized wind sphere. Upon contact, it can deal a relative amount of concussive damage, especially on the joints. Frisch used this skill to maim Tyreas which caused him to fail in delivering a feint attack from a straight jab to an elbow strike to the nose. Dual Ceresta Seven Scythes # # # # # # # Fusion Skills * * * Weaknesses Fire Magic Flaws Asocialism Quotes Profile Relationships Sylvea Asterne Frisch and Sylvea were close friends since two years ago. They often go to the lunch hall to eat together. His peers were envious of him that a "nerd" like him would be able to go out with a beautiful maiden and a noble such as Sylvea. This caused other boys to bully him further to break their friendship. However, Frisch already learn to fight for himself and for his friend. The end result was that they learned to fear his presence because of his hidden intelligence and skill. This left select few boys who did not absolutely like him going out with her, which caused them to go to a certain website that accepts almost any kind of request. Yet it goes without saying—they still failed because of Frisch's insight. Heiz Celerent These two brothers were always together at school during the current year. They often talk as buddies as they do their stuff at school. Contrary to common belief, Frisch was quite the jestful one. However, this is only towards his brother when the latter messes up or is subjected into an awkward situation. Heiz could not hide secrets easily from him because of apparent observations in his behavior. However, he also does his best as a brother to help Heiz manage his infatuation towards Xiaki. There are times when Heiz takes it too seriously but Frisch merely keeps his cool. They have a high level of synchronization whenever they battle against Prismaphages. Utilizing his nimbleness and tactical attacks, he is able to leave opponents easily open to his brother's more explosive attacks. Heiz often takes hits for him when the latter did not see it coming. Mildre Celerent Kanzelle Dreisflore Their first meeting was when he was looking for Sylvea. Nothing happened much in their first encounter but their second turned out to be '"according to his canvas of fate", according to himself. He sketched her figure last night and turned to meet her the next day. After saving her from her Prismaphage, she hugged him which startled him. However, he is not aware of Kanzelle's frequent stalking of him, much less her feelings toward him. Tyreas Vallux Their first personal meeting in the food hall left a mildly sour aftermath. Frisch observed his rather unfitting behavior as a student and refers to him as a delinquent. Regardless, he treats him neutrally during battle and maintains his stand as his comrade. As such, he helps him with anything he has. Like Heiz, he does not want him to die when there are times that Tyreas displays his nihilistic viewpoint of battle. However, his concern has shown to be slightly less than Heiz's as he believes that Tyreas can also handle himself as a man. To keep Tyreas away from death, he told Sylvea to heal him despite his quiet protests. He even complimented Tyreas for being a competent fighter and implied that the latter can even defeat Heiz. Regardless, he was trying to give him advice that he would find a friend that will stay by him even though the world will turn its back on him later on in life. Leviath Bristletower Seele Aeterisch He and Seele are more or less good acquaintances when they met in the clubroom. She never has displayed her drama queen behavior toward him as she knows he has been treating her well. Strangely enough, Seele goes somewhat shy when talking to him at certain circumstances. Xiaki Adbarn Kalteina Adbarn Kralica Adbarn He liked how Kralica behaved as a lady when he first saw her in the Prismeter Shrine of Asternitz. He got to know her in a formal manner and it turned out well. He paid his utmost respects to the refined girl who refers to him as a gentleman (in which he really is). After knowing that she actually has weak constitution, thus resulting to frequent absences at school, he understood it quickly and requested her to contact him if she needs his help. Trivia *'Frisch' translates to cool in German. **This symbolizes the calmer and more calculating brother between the two. *'Altus' translates to high in Latin. **This symbolizes his prodigious skill. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Priscimitaria Category:Unlocked